The wolf and her hunter Spencer Reid
by Phortion
Summary: Jasey is five years old when her family gets murdered by three assassins and she gets kidnapped by one of them. Eighteen years later she's still living with him. Jasey wants to take revenge on the other two men for wanting to kill her and having killed her brother. However, this gets out of hand as she gets obsessed with the one who is supposed to put her behind bars.
1. Chapter 1

She had always been different. Not just her style, but simply her whole being had been so different from day one. You could even notice it as she was walking down the street, with a book in her hands and her eyes half on the road. Her slim posture could have been unforgettably flattering, but she covered it up with baggy clothes. No, this wasn't one of those perfect and beautiful girls everyone wanted. She was designed to be pretty. she had to be, it was the only reason he spared her. He was a psychopathic assassin with a god complex. This was why it was so special for her to be out in the open, because she wasn't ever allowed to, except for once a month. Once a month she could go anywhere she wanted to. She looked up from her book when she heard a woman screaming across the street. Her seven year old, or that was how old he looked anyway, son was standing in the middle of the road looking up at this big struck. The same big truck which had just stopped about maybe three feet away from the boy. The woman had screamed in horror, so now everyone around her had stopped walking, Children always caused these kind of things. Yet she felt envy. He had a mom who cared about him so much and yet he decided to go and be reckless. She shook her head. He should've been more careful. I always had been careful when my parents were still alive.

[i]'Her mom looked both ways down the street. Then, when there wasn't a car to be seen, the mother took her daughter's hand and walked across the road.

"We must be very careful. A lot of people don't care if you get hurt when they're in a car, " she said. The little girl looked up at her, and tried to keep up with her mother's pace the best the girl could. Her mother always crossed the road so quickly, afraid to get hit by a car. Her mom was afraid of a lot of things and her dad had told her it had always been that way. But now, seeing the relieve in her mother's eyes once they got off the road, she got a terrible feeling. A feeling something was wrong with her mom, but the girl wouldn't ever know what. That's how things go, parents often don't give explanations or anything, children don't have to know.'[/i]

Always be careful, that is what they always thought her, life could be over in a flash. When her parents died, someone kidnapped her. Now she was part of his life. Her dad had been involved in some serious shit and got himself, her mom and her brother killed. She didn't get killed. She looked too much like the murderer's daughter for him to kill the girl, so now there she was, still standing on her feet. His name was Emelius, Emelius Lockwood. He had been keeping her captive for over fifteen years now and he still wouldn't let her go. There was another path layed out for her. She, Jasey, had been declared dead after ten years of intensive research, so she had no where to run. What would she even say to her family, if she would ever find them?


	2. Chapter 2

Now, she wasn't very reluctant to find them. Lockwood would kill them if she did find them. That's what he always rambled on about. She walked up to the point where Lockwood and she would meet and searched for his car. It didn't stand out, which was necessary since he didn't want to stand out, not ever. Only his name and reputation were allowed to have prestige all over the world. The blood seeker. It was kind of a thing, that he would leave his victims with great loss of blood. Jasey wasn't very fond of the name. She smiled a little when she saw his car appear in the sea of vehicles and ran up to it. She got in and as soon as she was seated, he looked at her.

"Did you find the new book you were looking for?" he asked with a smile. Jasey nodded. People were allowed to say whatever they wanted to. Maybe she was stupid for not turning him in, for not betraying him. She understood why her dad got killed. Maybe it was Lockwood's influence on her, maybe it was because she liked Teaghan, his daughter. They were Jasey's family now, she couldn't betray them, they were her family. One day Teaghan and maybe even Jaey would become assassins too, like in a family business. Something might have been seriously wrong with Jasey, since she thought all of this was okay, but the world needed something to protect it from all evil. Not all killers were morons, running around with a gun, seeking their personal vengeance. Some actually had a purpose, Lockwood for instance. That's why she trusted him, because he had good reason to do the things he did. He would never kill an innocent man. Neither would Jasey, she would one day protect the world. Politics didn't solve anything, they just made it worse. If you really wanted to change something you had to become a god of life and death, you had to dispose of all the vermin living on this earth,

They drove for 45 minutes. They drove past woodland and wasteland. They even drove past a lake. She had tried to memorize the things she'd seen and tried to find a place on a map, which had all those things. She could never find anything, a city or town, which had all these things within a 45 minute drive from it. The lake was beautiful though. From time to time she went there on the days she was allowed to leave the house. It had something magical to it, almost as if it came out of a fairytale. Lockwood parked the car in the driveway and together he and Jasey got inside, He was careful to lock the door behind them. She knew better, but if she hadn't, she would honestly believe he was afraid someone might have followed them. He was never afraid, at least that's what he claimed. She knew he was afraid to lose her or Teaghan. Sometimes he was a bit too used to call Jasey sheep, cause she followed, she followed rules set by a government that wasn't interested in how well her life would be, as long as she payed the price for living. Now, she didn't. She had been declared dead. So she didn't pay a price for living. However, it wasn't really living. She still was a sheep, following rules, living by standards. Lockwood didn't want Jasey to be a sheep, just like he didn't want Teaghan to be one. He cared about them.

Lockwood never spoke about his work. Not even a word. Whenever he went out Teaghan and Jasey would make a bet, betting on whether he was out for work or something more normal. This time he left just after dinner and Jasey was sick of not knowing. She stood up and walked away from the dining table without saying a word. Teaghan followed her, curious to what would be so important Jasey would wait 'till Lockwood had left. Jasey took a hairpin out of her hair and forced the lock of Lockwood's office door open. She had to know what the man was hiding, how much he was hiding, why he hid it. Teaghan felt unsure, she tried to reason with Jasey, telling her, screaming at her she shouldn't go in there. Jasey just smiled. "Don't you want to know?" she asked with a grin on her face. Teaghan furiously shook her head. "He would kill me if I set foot in that room!"

"Then you stay out of the room," Jasey said smiling, walking past Teaghan. Teaghan knew her father's wrath and she didn't want to see or experience anything like it again. Jasey on the other hand was sure of herself, she didn't think of Lockwood as frightening, or even remotely scary. She stepped into the office and shut the door behind her. Gracefully she walked towards the only three pieces of furniture in the room; a desk made out of dark brown wood, a huge bookcase, made out of the same wood as the desk, and a chair, just a plain chair on wheels. She sat down as Teaghan opened the door. Teaghan made a lot of gestures, trying to make clear Jasey had to come out of the office. Jasey had a plan though. Lockwood was an assassin, Jasey needed someone dead. Well, two persons actually. The men who didn't mean to save her when she and her parents were attacked by them and Lockwood. That's why Jasey opened all the drawers, hoping to find out how she could hire an assassin, or better, Lockwood himself. The papers on the desk and the paperwork inside of the drawers didn't help her at all, so she decided to turn the bookcase inside-out, not literally of course. She found more than she wanted to, just not exactly what she wanted to. Stacks and stacks of paper, contracts, assignments, employers. Everything was on paper, maybe even more on the laptop he hid in the basement. Jasey thought for a moment how stupid he was, keeping all the information in a room. That was before she realized the files were encrypted. Every single word, name, number was written with scrawls you wouldn't even recognize as something written by human hand. It was downright ugly and looked like absolutely nothing she had seen before. Yeah, the police couldn't lock him up because he had papers with circles and squares on them. She put everything back. She didn't bother putting everything back as neatly and precisely as possible, since she knew Lockwood would find out she had been in there anyway. Jasey stormed out again and Teaghan looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"It's all in code," Jasey sneered at Teaghan. Teaghan just slowly nodded her head in understanding. She again followed Jasey who sat down on the couch in the livingroom. "If I can't find out myself, I'll fucking ask him," Jasey whispered to herself, 'cause she knew Teaghan wouldn't approve of that idea either. However, Jasey wanted them dead. They had been willing to kill her, to kill an innocent child. They killed an innocent child, Jasey's brother. It was about time they paid the prize for playing gods of death.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasey patiently waited for Lockwood to come back. She wasn't going to give up her vengeance and she wasn't going to procrastinate getting it either. It had been exactly eighteen years since she and her family were attacked. By now it was time to finally get some justice on her part. It wasn't until one o'clock at night that Lockwood finally arrived home. He walked into the living room, only to find Jasey sitting on the couch. She had an annoyed look on her face. Lockwood wasn't intimidated at all, as he had never been since he took over his father's job. He stared at her with a penetrating gaze and just stood in the doorway as Jasey slowly but surely, got of the couch.

"Eighteen. Eighteen years ago those two killed my brother, even though he had no idea what my parents got themselves involved with," the girl spatted out, her eyes lit with fire fueling itself with hate, "and they wouldn't have saved me either. I wouldn't have stand a chance." Jasey threw the pictures of the two men on the table.

[i]Jasey quietly sat in the back of the van. The three men in the front had just killed her family, like killing was something normal. Jasey's mom had always said dying was normal, that it was human. Killing was something vicious that hungry or territorial animals did. Her dad always claimed every human being was somewhat of an animal. Every human was an animal, but it was up to our personality, our lives, our past what kind of animals we would become.

"Why did ya save her, Wood?" a man with blonde curls said. He shook his head while looking at me. "She ain't no good."

his words sounded angry, annoyed, disrespectful. The man whom he had called Wood didn't reply. He just shrugged. For a moment Jasey thought he had a good reason to have saved her, a logical reason or an order. But no, once he replied, it was an answer from the heart.

"She's innocent, looks like Teaghan, you fuckers shouldn't have killed the boy, he was innocent too. The innocent aren't ours to take," he muttered, his eyes steady on the road. The other two men just laughed, their laughs filled her ears and made her eyes tear up. They thought it was funny that they had killed her brother. She had no idea what the other man was talking about, he had a funny accent she didn't recognize. It took the man with blonde curls a lot of effort to stop laughing and he nodded to the third man, who hadn't spoken so far. He just smiled and slapped Wood on his shoulder. "They'd be giving us extra when they hear 'bout the dead boy. Every Carewell dead is a gift from heaven. Making us gods, Wood, get your shit together. Everyone is ours to take when we are offered enough payment!"

Carewell, that was her surname. It had been her brother's, it had been her mother's after she married Jasey's dad. It had been the surname of almost every and each one of Jasey's relatives who were not dead. Her surname appeared to be a burden and she wasn't ready to find out why.[/i]

Lockwood just looked at Jasey, dumbfounded almost, maybe even lost. He quickly got a grip on himself and just smiled. Jasey wasn't sure why he was smiling. It didn't make sense to her. What was so funny? Was she funny? Had her words been funny? Anger filled her and she took a step forward. But before she could say a thing Lockwood cleared his throat.

"I ain't gonna kill them, sweetie," he said clearly, but Jasey noticed the mysterious look in his eyes maybe even before he meant for her to see it, "you're free to do whatever you want to though."

His words made her ears ring. He couldn't have meant that if she wanted them dead, she had to be the one killing them. Of course that was what he meant, purely because the fear creeping up to Jasey was something Lockwood was all too familiar with. It was the same fear he had had when he was a child. Everyone had his own list of people who they wanted to see dead, however no one wanted to do it themselves. Lockwood had had his own list when he was younger, by now all the names on that list were imprinted in gravestones. Jasey stood still. She felt her heartbeat, she could hear it beat. It was beating so loudly that she couldn't hear her own thoughts anymore. She? Kill someone? No. Yes, she wanted them dead, but now that she had found the way... Was it worth it? Jasey shocked herself, just by considering it. She actually was thinking it might be worth it. Did that make her a bad person? Maybe it did. She cared, but she couldn't care. She still remembered the words of the men. They had been willing to kill her, because of her cursed last name. Now she was willing to kill them, because of their cursed words. She shook her head. "I can't kill them, I'm just a girl," she said, shrugging it off. Lockwood smiled.

"So the murdering part isn't a problem?" he asked amusedly.

"Was it ever to you?"

"If the person was innocent, yes."

"They're not innocent. They don't even have a hint of innocence in them," Jasey snapped. She wasn't going to let it go and she needed Lockwood to know that. Lockwood already knew, he just needed her to become like him, to take over his business, since Teaghan refused to.

"When is someone who has killed innocent?" He asked, almost in a teasing tone.

"When they haven't taken any lives that weren't theirs to take."

Lockwood was confused by her words. He didn't know she had remembered those words for so long, that she had held on to the words as a token. But that wasn't everything she had remembered. She had remembered everything Lockwood had ever said to her. She wrote her words down, holding on to the only philosophy she had ever believed in: Lockwood was innocent as long as he didn't kill anyone who was innocent. Lockwood took a deep breath, wanting to tell Jasey that she was too young to seek vengeance, but Jasey didn't let him say it.

"When I kill those two, will i still be innocent?" she murmured.

"Yeah, but -"

"Then teach me, teach me how and I'll get my revenge myself," the girl said. Never before she had been so certain of anything, but this. She couldn't let this opportunity pass by. The best thing was that she would still be innocent. She would be innocent and those make-believe angels of death would fall down on earth, pierce it and they would be stuck six feet under the ground. "I need them dead, I need it to peacefully sleep at night," Jasey explained.


	4. Chapter 4

Teaghan was sitting against the wall next to her bed when Jasey walked into their shared bedroom. Lockwood hadn't had the opportunity to move once he had taken Jasey with him, so he had Teaghan and Jasey share a room. They had never complained, so they never had felt the need to move out. Even though Jasey now had a new identity and no one would question Lockwood having two children, they didn't want to move. Teaghan almost fell over because she tried to get up to quickly once Jasey walked in.

"I didn't hear any screaming, is he okay?" Teaghan asked. Lockwood had a loud voice, or at least that's what he always said. In fact he just screamed a lot. He had bad temper. Jasey smiled at Teaghan. It wasn't so much the smile that scared Teaghan, but the way Jasey seemed to be happier than ever. Jasey never seemed truly happy, Teaghan had figured that out. Jasey always appeared to be kind of sad, no matter what she was doing. Jasey also knew she never seemed truly happy, she didn't bother pretending she was. Teaghan and Lockwood made a great family and she loved both with whole her heart. Still she had always remembered the way her mother smiled, or the way her farther put his newspaper away as soon as Jasey walked into room. She had always remember the way they smelled, the way they held her. So in fact, she always was kind of sad. Except for now, now she would finally be able to get what she had wanted ever since her parents and brother were killed, Those two men deserved to die. Their names were Pelle Dicorian and Morrison Karios. They would finally know how it felt to be lost, lost in the nowhere. That's how Jasey thought dead would be. She wasn't sure of the details, but she imagined dead would be lonely and cold, cold as the body your soul was ripped apart from.

"I have to do it myself," she answered, but the answer didn't seem to shock Teaghan. Teaghan had known for a long time Lockwood wanted one of them to take over from him. Jasey's desire for revenge was just what he needed to get Jasey to kill a man. From there it would go downhill. Teaghan shivered at the thought of Jasey becoming a killer, but she knew nothing would stop Jasey. So she let Jasey be, hoping Jasey's love for her would reach through madness and would be till dead. That was the kind of love she expected from a sister and that's what Jasey felt like to her. Lockwood had never lost his love for his family, though she knew enough assassins who had. Jasey had always been a little different from Lockwood, but at the same time she was so alike. Teaghan could only hope her love was the same as Lockwood's was. Without expectations, without rules, but mostly, unconditional.

Jasey was fast asleep when Lockwood swept into the room. He didn't bother to wake the girl up, he just asked Teaghan to come with him, after he had opened the widow. Fresh air was a must for the bedroom, but Jasey always closed the window, stubborn as she was. Teaghan picked her jacket up from the ground and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him with care. Lockwood did not often get her from her room, especially at such early hours. That's why she looked at him with caution, as if something was about to happen.

"We need to train her," Lockwood said lightly. He obviously thought it would be simple to train the over enthusiastic girl who could never keep her mouth shut. Teaghan just stared at Lockwood. It almost seemed like he could guess her thoughts, but he said nothing. They just stared at each other until they heard Jasey wake up.

"You expect her to become a trained assassin? She can't even get dressed without waking up a whole household," Teaghan said. Lockwood shrugged. Jasey could learn, she would learn, she had to. The fact that she wanted it would get her a long way.

"I hoped you could teach her how to be silent," he said. It was more of an order than a question, something Teaghan could understand under these circumstances. She nodded and neither of them said another word. Lockwood made breakfast while Teaghan did the dishes. Jasey had no idea what she signed up for. Mentally Lockwood would break her over and over until she had no soul left. He would hit her or throw her against the wall every time she would do something wrong or make too much noise. Teaghan would know, she had gone through the same, only she had been younger. As soon as she could make sound Lockwood had taught her to be quiet when needed. Teaghan turned around when she heard the slightest creak of the floor behind her. Jasey had entered the kitchen and stared at Teaghan in horror.

"How did you -," Jasey said, but she never got to finish her sentence.

"I just did," Teaghan said smiling. Maybe she would have to teach Jasey more than being quiet. Jasey never really payed attention to her surroundings. No matter how much Lockwood had thought her, Jasey never learned. At least... she never leared the things she needed to become an assassin. Yes, Jasey knew how to lie and she knew how to search, she knew how to hide and she knew how to mislead. Jasey didn't know how to be quiet, she didn't know how to fight, or how to get away quickly, she didn't know how to keep track of everything happening around her. That was why Teaghan was worried. Teaghan didn't want to belong to the world her father slowly got her into, but Jasey wanted to belong there more than anything. Jasey wanted to belong somewhere she would never belong and Teaghan was afraid it would get her killed. Like it got everyone killed who didn't truly belong there and even if you did, you would either get killed or put in jail at the end. There were no other endings to it. There never would be, why would there be a happily ever after for people like them?


	5. Chapter 5

The three of them sat down at the dining table. There was almost no conversation, but there never was. They ate in silence and from time to time someone asked where something was. It was the perfect example of how Lockwood and Teaghan had been raised and how Lockwood had raised Jasey. If something wasn't relevant or really important there was no need for it to be said. When they were done Lockwood stood up and gestured for Jasey to follow him. She did. She wanted to say something, ask so many questions, but she knew what Lockwood would do if she did. She just wished he would say something, anything. They walked to the basement, another place in the house where no one was ever allowed to go. Jasey followed Lockwood down the stairs. There was little furniture in there, jut a cupboard, two closets and a table. Oh, and a whole lot of plain brown boxes. Jasey took a look at the two knives placed on the table and she knew she was on for a tough ride. The knives had been handmade in Siberia, by a friend of Lockwood. Lockwood never used anything else to kill with and since the knives never had been registered, no one had been able to identify the murder weapon as anything else than 'a knife'. Jasey watched Lockwood picking up the knife. He made it look like the thing weighted nothing, but Jasey knew better.

"You know what kind of things I'll have to teach you right?" he asked. His grin gave away slightly too much, but at the same time still not enough. It drove Jasey crazy.

"I do, but I have to do this. I can not let the killers of my brother get away with it," Jasey muttered. It felt like the world disappeared underneath her feet when she realized those bloody bastards were alive and walking the same earth she did. No one had ever told her the grudge she bore against them would only get worse. She despised them and everything they stood for.

It didn't take long before Jasey had chosen a weapon, a knife. Not because it was the same as Lockwood's weapon, but because she already could imagine how she would feel the life leaving somebody. That was the start of her training. However how to kill someone could not be taught. How to be careful, silent and cautious could be taught, up to a certain extent anyway. Lockwood refused to take too much time to train her. Soon they would see if she could be a killer or not. You had to be born a killer. Of course sometimes life would shape you, but the instinct had to be there. Jasey was a good student, but there was something wrong with her. Lockwood could sense it as she slashed her way through the wooden doll. There was so much anger inside of her he didn't know what she would become. But after two people she was done right? Than she would return to the innocent girl she was. Only then she knew how it was to be a killer. If she wouldn't get caught at least. Of course Lockwood had thought about the fact that there was a huge chance she would get caught, but what should he have said? If someone was that angry, there was no cure. He had been raised to become a killer and he had raised Teaghan the same way. He had raised Jasey to be okay with what he did for a living. Apparently it had not been enough, but was she ready to pay the prize for the life she wanted to lead?

It didn't matter to jasey which prize she had to pay, as long as she would get the job done. So she kept following Lockwood's orders during her training and she kept listening to Teaghan who told her everything she had to know. There was just one rule she wasn't allowed to forget according to Lockwood and Teaghan and Jasey wouldn't even think of breaking that rule. Never kill someone innocent, then you stay innocent. the other rules were... flexible. Pelle Dicorian and Morrison Karios had also once followed the rules. Lockwood had never again worked with them after they had killed someone innocent and they had continued to kill innocent people, which Lockwood had abandoned them for.

It had been days since Jasey started practicing, but she still hadn't stopped slashing into the wood. she needed more grace, less anger Lockwood had told her over and over. She never changed a thing. Lockwood was close to giving up and he knew he had no other choice. This girl was to violent to ever become a assassin without rage. She would never become like him.

"You're done for today. Done for forever," he told Jasey.

"No, I'm not," she said in confusion. "I still have to-"

"You're done. You have too much anger inside of you," he said pointing at her with his knife. "I have to go and you are going to your room. No more slicing for you."

Jasey felt anger boiling inside of her. He couldn't do this to her, he couldn't and he shouldn't. She would show him. She would show him she had it in her. There was nothing she couldn't if she wanted to. She picked up her knife and pretended to place it in the cupboard. After that she walked up the stair leading to the ground level. Lockwood was right behind her and locked the door to the basement.

"I'm sorry Jasey, maybe when you're less angry we can try again," he said and he kissed her forehead. Jasey smiled and watched him leave. No way she would wait any longer. Teaghan didn't even notice her as Jasey got her coat, but Teaghan did notice when Jasey stormed out the door. Teaghan got up and ran towards the door, opening it and walking out into the garden.

"Jasey, don't. This will be the end of you!" she screamed.

Jasey never answered. She didn't even bother finding a car or anything. She was just about to kill her next door neighbour. Dicorian had never made an effort to move away. The fact that he lived there had been the only reason Lockwood had teamed up with him. Karios had moved away after the murder of Jasey's family, begging Dicorian to go with him. Dicorian had stayed, only because his ex-wife lived in the nearest city with his daughter and he lived as close as he was allowed to. It was the only thing Dicorioan had done which Jasey understood. The fact he had stayed for his little girl, eventhough Lockwood had told both to get their asses as far away as possible proved Dicorian did have guts. However, that didn't really matter anymore, he was about to die anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Dicorian house doomed up before her and raged flashed through her. At the same time doubt took over her mind, what if she would get caught? But her doubt was gone just as fast as it had appeared. It didn't matter, at least one of the two would be dead. Jasey sneaked up to the window. It wasn't much of an effort, no one made wanted to wander around here at night. It was too far away from the city and it was too dangerous for people who liked camping. She watched through the window as Dicorian and his new girlfriend were standing in front of the kitchen window, as usual they were arguing. Probably about Dicorian's job. His new girlfriend found out when she entered the one place that was forbidden. The basement. Yes, maybe Jasey had been so obsessed with Dicorian she had felt the need to watch him. She waited patiently, like she had done before. Lockwood had told her before she was crazy, that little Jasey was obsessed with her family's killer. Now she couldn't figure out why it was so wrong she had let herself get obsessed with the man and his happiness. Dicorian didn't deserve happiness and that was the exact and the only reason she was planning on taking it. She'd show Lockwood, she'd show Dicorian. She would show the world.

But only moments later, seeing him snuggled up against his girlfriend, she was wondering how Dicorian could be such a horrible person. His girlfriend looked so safe in his arms, happy too. Almost at peace, but not quite as the make-up stains on her face made it clear she had been crying. Jasey was sitting just outside the window, waiting for something. She didn't know what, but she would know once it happened. As if on cue the girlfriend woke up, unwrapping herself before silently leaving the bed to go to the bathroom. Jasey opened the window, which had been half open to let in fresh air. She climbed through, almost knocking over a vase and she fell to the floor. It didn't make too much sound, as she was taught to be always quite, but still the girlfriend quietly opened the bathroom door. Jasey held her breath and quickly rolled over, hiding herself underneath the bed. The woman, whose name Jasey had never learned, looked around the room. Her face changed once she saw no one was there and her boyfriend was still asleep. She looked like she expected the be attacked any moment, but still went back into the bathroom. Jasey silently cursed the woman, since she had left the bathroom door open. Jasey saw clothes falling to the ground and she heard water running. The clothes were bloodstained and Jasey could only think of it as art. Dicorian was always rough on his girlffriend, but this was new, never before had Jasey seen the woman's clothes, or cuts on her body. As you might have guessed this wasn't the first time Jasey was lying underneath Dicorian's bed. Maybe she was a stalker. She didnt think of it as stalking, it was just keeping her enemies really close to her. It felt peaceful for her to know he slept on the left side of the bed. To know he kept his socks in the bottom drawer. To know every morning he ate three white slices of bread and two brown. To know the cheese in his fridge was placed on the second shelve. To know she knew everything there was to know about him and his house.

Jasey listened closely, trying to decide whether the woman was in the shower or not. Slowly she crawled out from under the bed, afraid her judgement was wrong. Jasey was pleased to see the closed shower curtain. Jasey looked over the edge of the bed, hoping Dicorian was still asleep. He even looked peaceful and innocent without his girlfriend next to him. Did that mean it would be wrong to kill him? But Jasey still remembered the words he had said to her, the way he had mercilessly killed her family, even the bloodstains on his girlfriend's clothes proved he was an awful man. So Jasey stood straight, her breath unsteady with doubt. This would be it and there would be no turning back. She held her knife close to the man's throat, her hand shaking. She was sure he would wake up because he could hear her heartbeat like a drum. She drew the knife in a fast stroke across his throat, but not deep enough. Blood seeped from his throat and his eyes opened with a shock. He wanted to scream but couldn't, chocking on the red liquid. Jasey screamed though. She kept screaming as she tripped over her own feet, simply because she had never before seen a man choke on his own blood and it scared her. It scared her more than anything. She heard someone slip in the bathroom, which made her screaming stop, remembering she wasn't alone. She tried to stand, grabbing her knife from the floor, but it kept slipping as her gloves didn't get a good grip on it. She took off one of the gloves, an act of desperate stupidity, and grabbed the knife. She almost threw herself out of the window, holding on to the nearest branch. Then she let herself fall, doing a somersault to lessen the impact on her legs. She could still feel the jolt going through her as she touched the ground, but she wasn't bothered by it, as she could still sort of stand. She ran. She ran as hard as she could, not taking a second to look back, regretting what she had done, regretting even thinking about it. She felt stone cold, but at the same time it felt like her blood was boiling inside of her.

She did.

She shouldn't.

If she hadn't,

she would have wanted to.

She threw the door of her own house shut behind her, her breath was stuck in her throat as Teaghan sat on the other side against the wall. Tears welled up in Teaghan's eyes because she knew what Jasey had done and she knew that it probably went wrong. Teaghan could only shake her head and Jasey looked beaten as the sirens of police cars got louder and louder. It seemed so long ago. Almost like it never really happened and it was all a dream. As if dawn was still far away and Jasey would go to bed after having watched them for about fifteen minutes always staying about ten feet away from Dicorian and his girlfriernd. It was almost five a.m.


	7. Chapter 7 (Reid)

Reid.

Reid stared out of the window. He wasn't exactly sure where the team was going, mainly because it was seven in the evening. However, he didn't want to object. If Hochner and Cruz decided it was important, then it was. Reid looked up when a huge file landed on the table. He looked up to the person who had thrown it, Hotchner.

"As all of you can see, this is what we got on this case," he spoke bitterly as he sat down on his seat. Reid took the file from the table and read everything quickly. There was so much information, but nothing was either complete or clear. No conclusions could be drawn and not even once a face was clear enough to recognize an actual person.

"This is not a profile, it's not even a file. It a collection of vague pictures and assumptions. This can not be a serious case, especially nothing we can do anything about yet.. It... it's..." mumbled Reid, but Rossi shushed him.

Hotchner laughed softly before he placed his hands on his lap.

"Actually it's not just a profile. It's everything we have on 'The League of assassins, which seems to originate from the company Tempted, about twenty years ago," Hotchner said, taking the file from Reid to reveal the pages with the most information. The team looked at the pages with a certain curiosity So The League was real, Reid thought. Jen turned her head away from the pages and looked out of the window, she did't want to know anything about this mess. Reid was curiosity itself at that moment. He flipped through the pages for a second time, but with an open mind. It seemed all a bit fictive. Like he was reading the files that were merchandise to a book or movie. None of them could understand how something like that was real, but it was and the prove was right in front of them. It couldn't be called prove though. They didn't have anything concrete, except for one name of a possible suspect, or at least a name of someone who knew something about The League. Dicorian. Pelle Dicorian.

"Who is this man?" Reid asked pointing at the name. No one responded at first. Probably because no one knew.

"That's what we have to find out," Hotchner sighed.

Then it was silent again. There was an address written below the name, but Reid assumed it had been added later. It was written in an ugly handwriting with pencil, as if they had found out just before the team had left. Reid stared at the address, almost sure he had been there before, or at least heard of it before. He just didn't know why, as if he had erased the occasion from is mind. Hotchner started talking about everything he knew. It was when he mentioned a road kill about eighteen years ago Reid looked up. He remembered now.

"The murder on the Carewells. The parents and their two children got killed on their way back home, body of the little girl has never been found."

Everyone looked at Reid kinda skeptically. Eighteen year ago he hadn't been part of the team yet. He had been probably about eighteen when this had happened.

"Our professor once used it as an example of a perfectly clean kill. It was to teach us the perfect kill doesn't exist. No matter how hard he tried, he still was a suspect. However there was no evidence it had really been him, so he walked free. With that, everyone who hadn't worked the case also believed in his innocence," Reid mumbled drawing invisible lines with his fingers over Dicorian's name.

Once they set foot on the ground the first stop was the police station. They claimed one of the rooms in the building. No one knew how long this was going to take, but all of them were certain to prove this guy was guilty. They decided they would start investigating the next

morning, but Reid and Morgan stayed behind. Simply because Morgan was angry knowing the body of this little girl had never been found and Reid couldn't sleep anyway. Together they sat at in the office, staring at papers and rereading old files. Somethings made sense and recent development confirmed some old assumptions. Huge sums of money had been deposited to a account in Switzerland. The account was linked to someone named Laiia Neymon. She apparently was Dicorian's godmother, which made sense, cause every month she deposited part of the money to Dicorian's account. Monthly support it was called. The money Laiia received came from many different people, but each and every one of them could be traced back to the board of Tempted. Now they were making progress they understood why they had been assigned to the case. They could actually solve this case with this new information. Reid's face lit up when he and Morgan had put all the puzzle pieces together.

"Well look at that, and it's just about three in the morning," Morgan stated, At that moment people started running. Morgan and Reid looked at each other for a minute before getting up.

"Somebody tell me what's going on." Morgan demanded.

Some of the policemen looked at him before returning to their work.

"Why is everyone running?" Morgan asked stopping one of the man. The man looked at Morgan in complete panic. Morgan knew immediately he was going to regret his question. The man took a deep breath.

"There... ha-s-s be-e-en a call. Fr-r-rom the Dic-corian house," the man stuttered, Morgan loosened his grip on the man, but he didn't take his eyes of him. The man spoke again after he steadied his voice, "His girlfriend called, someone slit his throat."

Morgan turned around to face Reid. Someone was erasing their tracks. Probably the rest of The League, Morgan shook his head. Someone must have known about their presents. This kill was too perfectly timed to be a coincidence. Morgan slammed his fist into the wall, making Reid jump.


	8. Chapter 8 (Reid)

"Well, at least the murder of the little girl is dead," reminded Reid.

Morgan smiled a little at him, "But apparently The league isn't planning on holding back."

This wasn't the first time The League slipped right out of Morgan's hands. But he wasn't planning on letting go. No way he was going home already.

"We have to re-strategise. If we can find Dicorian's killer, we'll probably find The League," Morgan claimed. Reid couldn't disagree, at least not right away. The Carewells had been one of Morgan's first cases and he wasn't planning on letting go of anything involving that case. This probably was his last chance to deal with it and he was going to deal with it.

"Maybe if we go with them to take a look at the house," Morgan asked Reid. Reid shrugged.

"Maybe tomorrow, when the whole team is awake," Reid pleaded. He could see how tired Morgan was and to be honest, he wasn't fully awake himself. Morgan, however, shook his head and took the car keys of his rental car from the table. Reid stumbled after him, hoping Morgan would sleep at all. Morgan almost aggressively pulled the door of his car open. Reid quietly got into the car. Reid had realised how bad it was that their only link to The league and their only suspect had been killed. Reid just couldn't get as worked up about it as Morgan appeared to be. Morgan was quiet the entire way. Reid didn't really know what to say, so he just rambled on about facts about the little village they were at. However, Reid slowly stopped talking when Morgan was neither responding or paying attention at all. Morgan left Hotchner a message about what happened, mainly because the man didn't pick up his phone.

When they arrived at the scene, people were frantically running around and screaming at each other for no apparent reason. Morgan pulled out his badge and walked towards to man in charge.

"I'd like to know what happened," he said. He looked around and saw a woman sitting on the edge of the porch.

"That's Carry Wood. She was Pelle Dicorian's girlfriend. She was the one who called. She heard a piercing scream from the bedroom, which caused her to fall and hit her head. She immediately called, but wasn't able to see the killer," the man explained, pointing to the bedroom window.

"Why was she out of bed?" Morgan asked.

"Mr. Dicorian and Miss Wood have a history of domestic violence. She was taking a shower to wash of some bloodstains," began the man. "She tried to convince us nothing too bad had happened, but everyone can see the scars on her body."

Morgan sighed and searched for Reid. Reid had started talking to Carry, who kept saying Pelle had been good to her. Reid could easily see she was lying and tried to explain to her Pelle couldn't harm her anymore. Morgan just slapped Reid's shoulder and smiled. However, he had a different way of approaching Carry. He told her he was convinced she spoke the truth, but nevertheless needed to know some things. Reid was surprised when Morgan actually got some information out of the woman. It was nothing useful however, but Morgan kept talking until the woman had calmed down. Reid looked over to his right. Trees surrounded the garden, but the ones on the right seemed to be taller, more impressive."

"Why are those trees taller?" Reid asked, since there was no logical explanation for it. Carry smiled.

"Because they are older than the other trees. They were planted to form a barricade between this house and the other one," Carry began, before looking up at Reid. "Pelle didn't like living out in the open."

Reid took another look at the trees. It didn't make sense. Why would someone surround himself with trees in a place like this? No one ever came around here unless they either absolutely had to or lived here. Morgan walked away from the house, leaving Reid with the woman. Reid thanked her for her time and went after Morgan. He overheard people talking about possible suspects. He heard people talking about family and friends who were aware of the abuse. None of them knew what the BAU-team knew. Once Reid reached Morgan he could hear Morgan was on the phone. He seemed to have finally reached Hotchner.

"I think I might take a look upstairs, if you don't mind, to see if there's anything obvious," Reid mumbled, knowing Morgan wasn't actually listening. Reid walked back to the house, through the door and up the stairs. It didn't take him long to figure out which room was the bedroom. There was blood everywhere, probably from the woman. She had told them she'd had to walk downstairs to get to the phone. Once in the bedroom, there was even more blood, mainly on the bed. The body hadn't been moved yet. He swallowed at the sight of the shallow cut along Dicorian's throat.

"He chocked on his own blood," one of the policemen said. Reid nodded, stepping closer to get a better look. This hadn't been planned very well and the shallow cut meant the killer hadn't been sure of himself, or herself. If it had been rage, the killer must have had a lot of self-control. It could have been revenge, though. Reid guessed this was either a first time kill or the killer hadn't been wanting to kill the man. If the killer and Dicorian both had been part of this League, the latter option made sense. Reid kept going over things until the team arrived. Their voices were loud and made Reid's head spin. Nothing made sense in this case. Nothing, and the only thing which had made sense, got taken away from them. Someone would always be one step ahead of the team, of every law enforcement agency on the planet. They would be one step ahead of the planet itself. Everyone felt bad knowing this so-called League had probably caused about 60% of the murders in the past twenty years. 60%, and no one knew a damn thing about the League.


	9. Chapter 9 (Reid)

"Go wake up the neighbours, we need to move quickly on this one, before our next lead will be killed before we know it exists," Hotchner bellowed. It startled some of the other people in the room. The case had just been opened and everyone was already done with it. At that moment someone started yelling. Hotchner looked up, but Morgan didn't react at all.

"Someone's running! Someone's running!" the policeman screamed. For a second time seemed to have stopped. After that moment everyone started running. Reid didn't know what to do for a moment, but then he started running too. It seemed almost ridiculous to all go after the same person. Reid just kept running after the others, trees flashing by. Was it possible to catch this murderer already? They arrived barely nine hours ago, barely one and a half hours ago everything seemed to go to ruins. It felt like a rollercoaster, one of those going too fast to actually enjoy. One of those which are done before you realise the ride has started. Reid heard a howl, making him almost trip over his own feet. A dog, or wolf-like creature showed up from behind the trees. Was that whatever had been running from the house? Then Reid's phone went off.

"Reid, there has been a problem. The woman probably hit her head harder than we thought, she's unconscious," Morgan sighed. Reid didn't react, afraid the wolf-like creature would react to it.

"Reid, are you still there?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, it's just, I think I found whatever was running from the house. It's a dog, a huge dog, wolf-like. It isn't friendly," Reid panted.

"Wait there, be careful, we're coming to get you, shoot the animal if you must," Morgan advised Reid. Reid slowly reached for his gun, but it wasn't there. Reid cautiously took a step back. The wolf growled. Reid couldn't see he wasn't afraid, but it got worse when the wolf jumped at him. Reid wanted to scream, but he couldn't make a sound. His voice was stuck in his throat. He let himself fall to the ground, the wolf missed him by inches, but landed on its paws. Reid scrabbled to his feet right after the wolf passed him. He heard Morgan's voice somewhere in the distance. Reid screamed back, asking for help. The wolf leaped at him again. Reid knew he couldn't outrun the thing. People couldn't outrun wolves. The weirdest thing about this encounter probably was the fact wolves didn't live in that part of America. Reid tried to steady his breath. He tried to convince himself it was just a dog, a really pissed off dog. That would be more logical. Reid dived to the ground when the wolf leaped at him once more. He heard one or two shots. When he looked up Morgan was there, but he hadn't actually shot the dog, or wolf, just angered it even more. The wolf bit in Morgan's arm. It didn't let go until another shot was fired, by Hotchner this time. The wolf didn't back down. No one understood why the gunshots didn't even startle it.. It kept charging at Reid, Morgan and Hotchner. The three slowly backed up, slowly. Reid and Morgan didn't even have guns on them anymore and Hotchner was out of bullets, meaning their only chance was... well they didn't even know what their only chance was. It leaped again and again. But it never truly tried to kill someone, it seemed. Reid noticed once it had missed Morgan once again. It hadn't missed because Morgan had dodged it, it missed because it didn't even try to jump directly at Morgan. Reid's eyes got wide and he watched the beast with open mouth.

"Guys! Guys, stop defending yourself! It's only trying to scare us!" Reid yelled.

Morgan laughed. "Well, if it's trying to scare us, it's doing a good job."

Morgan tripped over a branch and fell on his back. Reid grabbed his right arm and Hotchner his left. Together they dragged him away. Once Morgan was standing on his feet again the three just ran.

"Why would it only want to scare us?" Morgan panted.

"Private property? Maybe it's Dicorian's. Maybe that's why he planted al those trees," Reid reasoned. They reached the end of the forest and the beginning of Dicorian's garden. Once they had passed the last tree they stopped running. Everyone in the garden turned to see what was happening, including the three men themselves. The wolf was standing at the edge of the treeline. It didn't move, it didn't growl. It just stood there for a minute before it took off into the small man-made forest again.

"Does Dicorian own a dog?" someone asked. No one answered. If Dicorian had owned a dog, it hadn't been registered. Morgan went to one of the ambulances in order to get something for his arm. Hotchner took off to check if the dog had been seen before. Reid just tried to steady his breath. He wasn't doing a very good job, but he managed. He always managed. He would just go to his hotel room and do some research. Maybe the wolf was a new lead. There had to be a way to find out whether the wolf had belonged to Dicorian or not. If it had, it could be a lead. The thing was, Reid saw leads in everything after these busy nine hours. This case was a mess already. Maybe even more of a mess than it had been eighteen years ago. Reid didn't know what it would take before the case would be solved, but he was sure he wouldn't give up. Morgan wasn't going to fail again and neither was Hotchner. Reid knew why this case bothered them so much. The board had been complaining about the number of people getting killed. If they could only stop the league, they would save so many people. But after the little girl, Morgan couldn't think of anything else whenever he heard someone say 'The League'. It made his skin crawl and kept him up at night. Morgan never told anyone, cause he wasn't exactly grieving over the girl. People died sometimes. It was just the league that had to be stopped, since now they seemed to have no morals left. Killing the innocent along with the sinners and still none of those people ever got caught. Like life wanted so many people to be killed. That was what was so frustrating about it. Morgan would never get over the fact that life played such a cruel game.


End file.
